Le docteur à Mystic Falls
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Le docteur? On le connaît. Le docteur dans son TARDIS, on le connaît très bien! Alors le docteur dans son TARDIS à Mystic Falls? Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait?


Introduction

Salut, je sais que cela devrait paraître bizarre mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un crossover entre Doctor Who et Vampires Diaries, en plus ce sera sûrement la seule fiction française dans ce fandom. Mais bon, tentons toujours. :) Il n'y a pas de cadre temporel particulier, mais dans TVD se passe à la fin de la saison 3 et ne prend pas en compte le reste des épisodes. Je n'ai écrit que le premier chapitre – qui est court et qui sert d'introduction – si cela vous plaît je continuerais. Bien sûr réserver à tous les fans!

Disclamer: Doctor Who & TVD ne m'appartiennent pas!

Bonne lecture! :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mystic Falls, le 10 Novembre 2013 à 9.00 pm

Dans l'une des ruelles sombres de Mystic Falls, un bruit étrange se fit entendre et une étrange cabine bleue y fit son apparition. On aurait dit ces cabines téléphoniques d'Angleterre, mais celle-ci était bleue et était écrit Police Box au dessus de l'entrée. Trois minutes passèrent et un homme en sortit, il portait un costume marron clair et aussi un nœud papillon...oui vous avez bien lu, un nœud papillon! Il regarda autour de lui et huma l'air, comme si il voulait détecter quelque chose. Il fit un grand sourire en réalisant qu'il était bien là où il voulait être, il se trouvait à Mystic Falls: la ville la plus surnaturelle de la planète.

Il avait toujours voulu venir ici, dans cet univers parallèle qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Bien qu'il était un homme au QI super développé, il savait que l'univers était peuplé de créatures magiques comme des vampires, des loups-garous ou encore des sorcières. Il en avait déjà rencontré il y a mille ans de cela: la famille Mikaelson et plus particulièrement la petite Rebekah. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, mais dans le cas du Docteur cela ne choque pas. Trois ans après la transformation de la belle Originelle, il l'avait rencontré et lui avait parlé, il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'elle puisse être aussi fragile dans sa condition de vampire. Malgré tout, les bonnes choses ont une fin et il était obligé de s'en aller. Comme tout le temps, le docteur partait et laissait derrière lui des gens qui tenaient à lui.

Il ferma bien la porte de son vaisseau et mit la clé dans sa poche. Tout content, il avança dans la ville sombre qu'était Mystic Falls et se dirigea vers un bar nommé The Mystic Grill. Lorsqu'il y entra tout le monde arrêta ses activités, car voir un homme en costume marron et un gros nœud papillon rouge faire son entrée dans ce bar avec un énorme sourire, c'était un peu étrange.

''Bonjour!'' s'exclama-t-il. ''Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je ne suis que de passage ici!''

Il s'assit au bar et commanda...de l'eau, ce qui déclencha le rire du barman qui devait lui servir. C'était un beau jeune homme blond, qui le regardait avec curiosité et amusement.

''Vous venez d'arriver ici à ce que je pense...Bienvenue à Mystic Falls!''

''Hum...nom bien choisi pour une ville comme celle-ci!'' se réjouit le docteur. ''Ville surprenant n'est-ce pas?''

Matt fronça les sourcils, inquiet, ce docteur semblait savoir quelque chose sur cette ville. Il composa le numéro d'Elena et partit prendre sa pause. Le docteur sentit une présence bien particulière et se retourna, il vit la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans cette petite ville. Il s'avança vers elle au pas de courses et celle-ci se stoppa et fronça les sourcils. La jeune blonde le regarda avec méfiance et était prête à attaquer si besoin. Le Docteur ne se rendit pas compte ce ce qu'il faisait et la prit dans ses bras.

''Rebekah Mikaelson.'' sourit-il. ''Quel bonheur de te revoir.''

Et c'était vrai, le docteur était vraiment heureux en cet instant même. Finalement, il allait rester encore un bon moment dans cette ville. Rebekah, elle, ne comprenait absolument rien mais voulait des explications car cet homme avait bien l'air de la connaître.

''Je peux savoir pourquoi vous serrer ainsi ma sœur dans vos bras?''

Le Docteur sursauta et regarda l'homme qui lui avait parlé.

''Klaus.''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Verdict? Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en penser. Si cela plaît ou si je dois arrêter cette idée insensée xD. Je ne posterais la suite, si on me le demande et si j'ai au moins trois commentaires. Merci :)**

**à plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


End file.
